Season 1-Episode Plot
'Season 1: Episode Plot' (Warning: The following does contain spoilers that viewers may not want to see before seeing the episodes) Cooling Off, Heating Up Twelve teenage contestant arrive at Belmont Plateau. After an instant vote off Clay got 6 votes against him, which would've sent him home but it didn't. After a cooler race the contestant are split into 2 teams: the Cunning Koalas and the Honey Badgers. The Cunning Koalas are Elijah, Julia, Michaela, Andrew, Pranav and Lucas. With Elijah leading the pack as captain. The Honey Badger are Clay, Jeremy, Caleb, Jarred, Claudia and Sophie. With Clay leading the pack as captain. The contestants go on a scavenger hunt in the woods for 6 easter eggs based on their team colors, either yellow or purple. In the end the Cunning Koalas had to go to the elimination station where Andrew was NOT voted off. Ball to Ball The 12 contestants have to compete in a ball passing challenge, first, for an advantage. The Cunning Koalas zoom ahead with a win while the Honey Badgers lose any type of challenge for the first time. Julia attempts to take the reigns for her team while Clay assumes his correct position as leader and directs his. During the dodgeball challenge the Koalas lost, despite their advantage, and had to go to the elimination station for a second time in a row. Michaela, Julia and Andrew all end up in the bottom three together but it was Julia and Andrew who were in the bottom two. After which Andrew was voted off with a vote of 5-1, the one vote beign from Andrew for Julia. Let Invulnerability Ring The 11 remaining contestants were put to their strategizing tests with a relay race. There were four parts to the race, a Memorization part, A Strength part, A Speed part and a Smarts Part. Julia and Claudia performed the 1st leg, with Claudia giving the Badgers a huge lead. Lucas and Caleb performed the Strength leg while Clay and Elijah completed the Speed leg. However, it was at the Smarts leg, completed by Pranav and Jeremy that stopped that huge gap of time Claudia had given the Badgers. In the end Pranav won the Koalas invulnerability. Clay had organized the very first JARS alliance, with Caleb, Jarred and Jeremy, to keep Jeremy safe and vote off Sophie, as it is revealed during the elimination station. Sophie was voted out with a tally of 4-2. Battle of the Sexes The teams are temporarily disbanded and put onto two new teams, a team of boys and a team of girls. However, due to Sophie's elimination in the prior episode the girl to boy ratio is more than 2:1. Lucas and Jeremy swapped to the girls team to balance it out. The first part of the challenge was to roll three separate balls into a basket, the winners being able to decide the order for the next challenge. The next part of the challenge was a super sparring match where the contestants must stand on stools and beat each other down first. Michaela, Clay, Claudia and Lucas fell, and due to a technicality, the girls team went to the elimination station. However, Kyle decided to, yet again, make it a non-elimination station. Angering the crowd. Riddle it Out The teams are restored back to Team Honey Badgers and Cunning Koalas and then the next challenge begins. The teams are given a ridlle and they must decode each riddle they get in order to claim invulnerability. First the teams must grab a bunch of decoding key letters to help them decode a paper that has all of the states on them, but in a made of language. Then they have to figure out they must use the first letter of all of the states and figure out which animal it spells. Pranav and Clay's rivalry heated up again after Clay wanted to bargain for some letters, in return he stole their decoding sheet. Pranav in turn stole the Honey Badgers sheet. Caleb and Lucas both struggled during the challenge however, Lucas helped find the animals to decode. Michaela and Julia had no success in figuring out what to do and teamed up with Claudia to figure out the challenge. Both the Koalas and Badgers solved the puzzle moments within each other and the headed to the hoop throwing riddle. The Koalas finished and the Badgers were determined not to lose so they stalled Lucas in order to get ahead. However, due to Clay ripping the Koalas clue he accidently cost the Badgers the win, even though their team arrived first, sending them to the elimination station. Jeremy and Claudia both tied in votes but in the end the Koalas decided who was going home and chose Jeremy. It was then revealed at the end of the episode that Jarred had to leave the competition. This is the first time that an (unintentioanl) double elimination occured. Blinded by Trust During this episode the teams are introduced to the very first big twist of the season. The Twist Card. This particular Card allows the winner of the previous challenge, the Cunning Koalas, to choose one of the three remaining Honey Badgers to go onto their team. The Koalas choose Clay to swap team, to which Clay hates this idea. In addition, because it wouldn't be a real twist if everyone knew what it was already, Kyle chose someone off of the Koalas to go to the Badgers, in which case it was Elijah. Unintentionally the original team captains swapped teams. And in an even bigger twist Clay and Elijah were both granted instant immunity at their next elimination staition. During the challenge the teams were to choose 3 people per team. 2 blindfolded people and 1 person that could see. The seer had to direct the 2 blindfolded people to 4 flags placed around the hillside without touching them at all. Elijah navigated Caleb and Claudia while Julia directed Lucas and Michaela. In the end, by a hair the new formed Honey Badgers won the challenge. During the elimination station Pranav and Clay got into a little bit of a disagreement about who to vote for, with Clay threatening to vote Pranav off. When Pranav didn't go along with Clay's plan, ultimately landing him a spot in the bottom two WITH a tied vote, Clay took his final shot, and voted off Pranav. The Cook Off Ultimatum During this episode the teams were introduced to the fact that Claudia had voluntarily quit the competition. This brought Jeremy back into the game and swapped Julia to the Honey Badgers. Afterwards the challenge began. The challenge was to cook anything that the teams desired to impress three judges, former interns, to grade them. Julia took the reigns of the Badgers while Michaela, the Koalas. In the end it was the Koalas who won with a 22/30 starred meal against a pathetic 17/30 starred meal. During the elimination Julia made a fake alliance with Jeremy to target both Elijah and Jeremy, in case there was to be a double elimination. Her plan almost worked out except for the fact that Caleb did not go with the plan, however no one was eliminated due to Claudia's quitting. Afterwards though Clay became suspicious as to who voted for who after Michaela revealed that originally the Badgers were thinking of voting off Caleb. This tied back to the beginning of the episode when Michaela and Julia couldn't figure out who voted for Pranav. Unlike the Military During this episode the teams had to compete in 5 endurance challenges. Tug of war, Standing on 1-Foot, Bridging, Running, and Planking. Throughout the episode Julia and Michaela dominate all of the challenges as they are the last standing for their teams, with the exclusion of the planking challenge where the final two were Caleb and Lucas. Jeremy got stung by a bee rendering him out for a challenge forcing Julia to compete in every single challenge. Clay tries to upload his alliance with Lucas and Caleb asking Caleb to please throw the challenge so niether Lucas or himself have to go home. The Koalas won for the second time in a row after Caleb dropped at the last second in the planking challenge. Kyle revealed that this would be the last challenge before the merge. The final six are now Michaela, Clay, Lucas, Julia, Caleb and Elijah. 2 Heads Are Better Than 1 The teams are merged and then the final six were put into pairs, Julia & Caleb, Clay & Elijah and Michaela and Lucas. The challenge was to find clues via other clues through the plateau. First find a clue on the rock path, then navigate yourselves to the Bandana Banaza Bundle Jungle to search for your correct color strand, then compete in a ring toss, then run back to Kyle. The twist being the last duo to arrive would be instantly eliminated. Clay and Elijah arrived first followed by Caleb and Julia. Due to Michaela and Lucas getting lost they were instantly eliminated from the competition, leaving the final four at Caleb, Julia, Clay and Elijah. 2012-Bit In a final four twist, Elijah and Clay were chosen for winning the last challenge to get a 90% chance of getting to the final three with ease. Elijah accepted and was not seen until the end of the episode. Clay, Caleb and Julia, all remenis in their journey's thus far. They are told that Elijah is a Damsel in Distress, Princess Elijah, and has been captured and taken to world 8 at the very end of Kyle's Forest of Doom. The contestants must get to Elijah first avoiding forks in paths and getting hit with water by the eliminated contestants, also known as enemies. Caleb arrived at Elijah first, which would've granted him invunerability but he got hit with water so immunity went to Julia, who was the second to arrive. In the vote both Elijah and Caleb got two votes but the twist was that since Elijah took the plunge and wore the dress he got 1 vote deducted from his total votes and Caleb was sent home in a 2-1 vote. Clay is later seen saying how stupid the others our for keeping him in the game and voting off Caleb who didn't pose any threat in the game moving forward. The final three are now Elijah, Julia and Clay. Beaten & Bested In this episode the final three are told that, given two minutes each, they would take turns trying to spell as many of the eliminated constants name as they could with multi-coloured blocks. Elijah went first and, with time to spare, spelled 'ANDREW'. Clay went second and wasted almost a minute trying to spell his own name insisting it was correct. With thirty seconds left he too tried spelling 'ANDREW' but failed. When it came time for Julia to go Clay realised his incredible mistake while Julia spelled 'PRANAV' by a hair of a second. Clay ends his journey saying that he was content with third place. Kyle has a brief conversation with both Elijah and Julia reflecting on both of their game plays until the finals. Battle of the Best The episode starts off with a short montage of all of the eliminated contestants in order of their elimination. The final two, Elijah and Julia reflect on their journey's until the final two, each with their own mind set. Elijah tends to be a bit cocky why Julia shows a lighter side. When the challenge came to hand the final two had to compete in a race to collect the six letters that spell the word winner, then race to Kyle at the other end of the Plateau to spell them in the correct order and win JARS S1. Elijah collected wrong letters and even duplicates and as he was about to make a run for it Julia stopped him because she knew he didn't have the word. This put Elijah behind giving Julia a slim opprotunity to speed ahead. And in a tight foot race to the end, although the final word is not seen on camera, Julia won by a hair and was crowned the official winner of Just Another Reality Show S1. At the end of the episode Kyle can be seen giving Julia the prize money, despite it not being 1000 dollars, and says that Julia has won herself a spot in the upcoming season 2 if she chooses to accept it. Kyle then ends the episode by telling the audience to stay tuned for more JARS! "Special" Clips have been released on Youtube about the eliminated contestants. This specific episode was cancelled.